Seconde chance
by Lyn Amanell Sephi
Summary: Défi proposé par Zenophys Blodeuwedd. Et si Severus échappait à la mort face à l'attaque de Nagini. Voici ce que ça donne


Bonjour, Bonsoir. J'ai relevé un défi sauvetage proposé par Zenophys Blodeuwedd. Je suis tombée sur Severus Snape.

Bonne lecture 😊

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Seconde chance**

Severus Snape venait d'être mordu par Nagini. Alors qu'il s'affaissa sur le sol, il sentit son sang se glacer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait qu'il allait mourir, que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il avait vécu toute sa vie seul et il allait mourir seul dans la même cabane où il avait failli perdre la vie lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard.

Harry, qui avait assisté à toute la scène aux premières loges, ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. A l'aide de la magie, il souleva la caisse qui lui bloquait le passage et se précipita vers son professeur, rapidement suivit par Ron et Hermione. Il regarda le directeur des Serpentards, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il essayait de le sauver, il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

Alors que l'espion essayait de parler, Potter lui fit de se taire et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione, tu ne connais pas un sort qui pourrait refermer la plaie ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, désolée, presque désespérée de ne pas connaître un tel sort.

-Non, Harry … je n'en connais pas pour des blessures aussi profondes …

Les mots de la Gryffondor firent échos dans la tête du Survivant. Blessures profondes … ça le ramenait deux années en arrière lors de son duel contre Draco Malfoy. Alors qu'il était complètement tétanisé devant ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, le professeur de Potions était apparu et avait prononcé une incantation. Si elle pouvait soigner un sort tel que le Sectumsempra, elle pouvait soigner une morsure de serpent.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la blessure.

-Vulnera Sanentur, murmura-t-il.

Malheureusement, la plaie ne se referma pas, Snape continuait de se vider de son sang, faisant jurer Harry. Pourquoi ça ne se refermait pas ? Si ce sort ne fonctionnait pas le directeur des Serpentard était condamné à la mort. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela que monsieur Weasley avait lui aussi été mordu par Nagini.

Apparemment, Hermione avait eu la même pensée que lui parce qu'ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Ron et parlèrent en même temps.

-Comment ton père a été soigné lorsqu'il a été attaqué par le serpent ?

Le dernier fils Wesley recula de quelques pas face à la question soudaine de ses amis. Il les regarda chacun leur tour avant de répondre.

-euh … aucun sort ne fonctionnait. Le venin empêchait la blessure de se refermer … les médicomages lui donnaient des potions de Régénération sanguine toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que ses plaies se soient refermées naturellement.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac tandis que le survivant compressa la morsure à l'aide de sa cape pour stopper le saignement.

Severus essaya à nouveau de parler, seul un gargouillement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le survivant plongea son regard dans celui du plus vieux.

-Ne dites rien professeur, vous me ferez tous les reproches que vous voulez lorsqu'on vous aura remis sur pied. Vous savez, ma célébrité et moi, on ne vous laissera pas tomber, on a besoin de vous pour nous remettre sur le droit chemin, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Le maître des Potions écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste, ni à de pareils mots de la part de son élève honnis. Pour être honnête, il ne le détestait pas tant que ça, il avait vite compris qu'Harry n'était pas James. Cependant, les habitudes avaient la vie dures et il avait continué à jouer son rôle.

Hermione interrompit leur échange visuel en tendant la potion à Harry.

-Donne lui ça pour commencer, c'est une potion de régénération sanguine. Je crois qu'il me reste du Bezoar aussi. Si on lui en donne, ça nous laissera le temps pour le soigner.

Harry voulut donner la potion à son professeur mais celui-ci refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'était préparé à sa mort et même s'il était reconnaissant à son élève pour son geste, il souhaitait simplement que tout s'arrête. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, il ouvrit la fiole et but la potion sans l'avaler. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le prince de sang mêlé, qui de surprise entrouvrit la bouche. Le brun en profita pour lui faire avaler la potion. Il se redressa et sourit fier de lui lorsque le professeur le fusilla du regard, promettant de lui faire payer.

-Je l'ai trouvé !

Hermione s'approcha de Severus et lui donna la pierre

-Tenez, prenez ça professeur, ça va stopper l'effet du venin … Du moins, je l'espère.

Elle avait dit ses derniers mots en murmurant. Elle s'éloigna et fronça les sourcils en découvrant Ron évanouit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La guerre était finie depuis un mois, Harry Potter avait vaincue Voldemort, le monde sorcier était sauvé. Severus avait disparu de l'infirmerie deux semaines plus tôt, sans un mot, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Il avait simplement laissé une fiole pour Harry. Celle-ci contenait des souvenirs. C'était une façon pour lui de remercier l'adolescent de lui avait sauvé la vie.

Sans en comprendre la raison, Harry s'était retrouvé désemparé. Comme tous les jours, il était venu voir son professeur, il avait juste trouvé le lit vide et la fiole. Il se sentait perdu. Au fil de ces derniers jours, l'ancien mangemort était devenu son pilier, il l'empêchait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul. Ses amis avaient chacun leur deuil à surmonter, il avait plus l'impression de déranger.

Venir voir Snape était une bouffée d'air frais, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais le plus âgé ne prenez pas de pincette pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Il ne le traitait pas comme le survivant, ni comme un héros. Il était une des rares personnes à voir Harry … juste Harry.

Les jours suivants, le Gryffondor avait longuement hésité à regarder les souvenirs. Il s'était alors enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangé. Il posa une pensine sur le bureau et versa le contenu de la fiole. Il resta de longues minutes à regarder les souvenirs blancs argenté tourbillonner dans le récipient en pierre. Il hésitait, avait-il le droit de voir des moments de la vie privée de son professeur. Bien sûr ce dernier les lui avait laissés, cependant il était curieux et appréhendait ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il se pencha et se laissa aspirer.

Harry vit d'abord Severus et Lily enfants, leur adolescence ainsi que leur amitié se briser petit à petit. La trahison de Snape quand il comprit l'erreur qu'il avait commise en donnant la prophétie au seigneur des Ténèbres. La promesse de tuer le directeur de Poudlard le moment venu puisqu'il était condamné à mourir. Le choc d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait pour projet la mort d'Harry pour affaiblir Tom, depuis le début. Le fait qu'il ait fasse tout cela en mémoire de sa mère.

De retour dans la chambre, le survivant se sentit nauséeux par toutes ces nouvelles informations. Il s'était trompé sur Severus, sur Dumbledore. Cette sensation d'avoir été utilisé toute sa vie refit surface. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il devait retrouver le maître des potions … Il avait été le seul à être honnête avec lui … mais comment le retrouver ?

Il revint dans la chambre et son regard se posa automatiquement sur la pensine. Dans le premier souvenir, sa tante Pétunia avait parlé d'une rue ou d'un quartier … l'impassible Tisserant ? … non … L'impasse du Tisseur, près d'une rivière …

Il alla sur son bureau pour prendre une carte routière. Son doigt passa sur l'index pour trouver la rue, il désespérait de ne pas la trouver jusqu'à pousser un léger cri de joie.

-Carbone-les-mines

Cette ville lui était familière, il y avait déjà été. Oui, l'année de ses onze ans, lorsque les Dursley voulaient échapper à l'arrivée de lettre de Poudlard. Ils avaient passé une nuit là-bas.

Harry attrapa un sac, il y jeta quelques vêtements, la carte des maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité, son éclair de feu. Il miniaturisa le tout et le rangea dans sa poche puis quitta la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, il transplana et atterrit devant l'hôtel, qui était toujours aussi miteux que dans ses souvenirs.

Serrant fermement le plan dans sa main, il avança en suivant la rivière jusqu'à arriver dans le quartier de l'impasse du Tisseur. Il avait juste oublié un détail, il ne connaissait pas le numéro de maison. Il posa le regard sur chacune des maisons et finit par s'approcher de celle qui l'attirait. Et puis, si ce n'était pas celle-là, il passerait à la suivante jusqu'à trouver celle de Snape.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Après quelques minutes et aucun signe de mouvements, il fit demi-tour. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit

-Potter ? Que faites-vous là ?

Harry sourit faiblement

-Bonjour professeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs mois étaient passé depuis la visite d'Harry, enfin visite était un bien grand mot puisque depuis ce jour-là, Potter venait chez lui tous les jours et restait toute la journée. On pouvait presque se demander s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Et ça, il en était hors de question, Severus tenait à garder son chez ″lui″. Il avait ses habitudes qu'il ne voulait pas changer. Et surtout, il vivait seul depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre avec qui que ce soit.

Il était occupé à vérifier son stock de potion quand on frappa à la porte. Il reposa les fioles qu'il avait en main et alla ouvrir

-Monsieur Potter.

-Bonjour professeur, j'ai de quoi nous préparer un bon petit plat

Il avait dit ça de façon enjouée, un sourire aux lèvres. Il passa devant Severus avant qu'il ne dise le moindre mot et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit tous les ingrédients qu'il posa sur le plan de travail et se mit au travail en sifflotant.

Snape referma la porte et suivit son ancien élève. Il avait été étonné en apprenant que ce dernier savait cuisiner étant donné son niveau plus que médiocre en potion. Le jeune homme avait alors haussé les épaules en avouant que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait apprécié faire chez les Dursley.

Au fil des mois écoulés, le maitre des potions avait fini par apprécier sa présence, par apprécier le jeune homme en lui-même. Un soir, après le départ de Potter, Severus avait trouvé une fiole sur la table de la cuisine avec un petit mot.

″ _Je vous retourne la confiance que vous m'avez accordé″_

Il avait donc eu le plaisir de découvrir des passages de son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante, ainsi toutes les ″bêtises″ et ″infractions″ que le très cher survivant avait fait durant ses années à Poudlard. L'image de James Potter disparut et il commença à apprendre à faire connaissance avec Harry.

Ces derniers jours, il avait donc vite remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui perturbait le plus jeune. Celui-ci était distrait, il avait la tête dans les nuages, il faisait preuve de maladresse. Il resta donc dans la cuisine à observer chacun des gestes. Lorsqu'Harry mit le repas à mijoter et il avait réussi à se faire des coupures sur 6 de ses doigts.

Severus soupira et prit sa baguette pour le soigner. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque le plus jeune enleva sa main et les joues rosées. Snape mit ça sur le compte qu'il n'aimait pas être touché.

-Vous avez regardé les souvenirs que je vous ai laissé professeur ?

-oui, sachez que j'ai énormément apprécié votre geste

Il prépara la table pendant qu'Harry servait les assiettes. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table et entamèrent silencieusement le repas. L'ancien professeur de potion but une gorgée de vin lorsque le survivant lâcha la bombe.

-Je voulais y mettre les fantasmes que je faisais avec vous. Mais après, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux de les faire devenir réalité. Pour commencer, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé que vous me preniez sur cette table ou sur le plan de travail

Il avait murmuré tout ça d'une voix sensuelle et envoutante.

Severus se leva avec un sourire en coin, il fit le tour de la table, tout en faisant disparaitre tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table d'un geste de la main. Une fois arrivé devant son invité, il le souleva et le posa sur la table avant de s'installer entre ses jambes.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour vous satisfaire, monsieur Potter. Vous en avez beaucoup de fantasme comme cela ?

Il remonta lentement ses mains le long de ses cuisses pour venir les poser sur ses hanches qu'il agrippa et vint coller son bassin contre le sien. Harry fut d'abord surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Severus réagisse aussi bien puis sourit et passa les bras autour de son cou.

-J'en ai énormément, cette maison n'est pas suffisante pour tous les satisfaire professeur. Mais commencez, on en parlera plus tard.

Le Gryffondor se frotta contre son professeur, il était suppliant, demandeur.

Sans se décoller de lui, Severus le repoussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur la table. Il fit glisser sa main sous le haut du plus jeune et la remonta doucement, caressant sa peau.

-Vous m'avez l'air plus docile ici qu'en classe Potter.

Harry frissonna sous son toucher, son regard parcourant le corps du Serpentard. Il trouvait qu'il était bien trop habillé à son goût. Il voulait plus de contact que cette main sur son torse, il croisa le regard amusé de son futur amant.

-N'allons pas trop vite, nous avons tout notre temps. Laissez-vous faire Potter

Severus lui retira son pull, remplaçant ses mains par ses lèvres. Il découvrait ce corps qui lui appartiendrait bientôt. Il mordilla un de ses tétons pendant que ses mains s'activèrent pour lui enlever son pantalon et son sous vêtement d'un coup.

Le Gryffondor frissonna en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau. Il attrapa la cape de son professeur et l'attira contre lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, l'embrassant fiévreusement.

-Vous avez toujours aimé me torturer, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Vous n'avez même pas idée, vous êtes ma victime préférée

Snape tortura son corps avec ses mains et ses lèvres, faisant frissonner et gémir le corps sous lui

-Potter, puis je savoir la raison de ce sourire niais ?

Severus était agacé, ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il parlait et il n'obtenait aucune réponse à part ce sourire de bien heureux et il … gémissait ? Qu'avait-il mis dans son plat ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était occupé à manger avec Snape. Il venait carrément de fantasmer devant l'objet de fantasme. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise dans son pantalon.

-Rien du tout professeur, je suis juste … je rêvassais …

Severus fit claquer sa langue avec agacement. Il se leva, prit son assiette vide et alla le poser dans l'évier. Il s'approcha d'Harry, qui s'était concentré sur son plat pour cacher sa gêne, et se colla à son dos. Il se pencha vers son oreille, soufflant doucement dessus, arrachant un frisson au plus jeune.

-Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait rien, monsieur Potter. J'aurai très apprécié être l'auteur de vos gémissements, comme vous venez de le faire

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, peut-être pourrait-il partager avec lui ses fantasmes finalement... Il se leva et partit rapidement à sa poursuite.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que vous en soyez l'auteur murmura-t-il dans le vide en ne trouvant qu'un couloir vide.

En effet, il avait perdu Severus de vue, une fois arrivé à l'étage. Une main attrapa son poignet et il se retrouva dos au mur, un corps chaud contre le sien. Il leva la tête pour tomber sur deux perles noires, qui le regardait avec envie

-Puis-je savoir ce qui provoquait vos gémissements dans la cuisine ?

Les yeux du survivant se baladèrent sur le corps de Snape. Il avait enlevé ses lourdes capes, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise noire ouverte. Il se lécha les lèvres en parcourant son torse avec ses mains.

-Vous … ça fait des semaines que je fantasme sur vous, dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Vous êtes le seul qui arrive à me faire gémir

La réponse satisfaisait énormément le maître des potions, ça lui plaisait d'avoir cette sorte de ″pouvoir″ sur son ancien élève. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il profita du léger effet de surprise pour glisser sa langue et jouer avec sa jumelle. Harry s'accrocha à ses épaules, répondant au baiser. Il ne relâcha ses lèvres que lorsque l'air lui manqua.

Le souffle saccadé, il resta accroché au plus vieux. Ce dernier le souleva, posant les mains sur ses fesses qu'il maltraita sans ménagement, et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Il le posa sur le bord de l'évier et s'écarta de lui pour ouvrir le robinet de douche. Harry le regarda faire, sans descendre de son siège de fortune.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Snape ricana et finit de se déshabiller, sans aucune gêne de montrer son corps nu à son ancien élève

-Toi, je ne sais pas mais moi, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé

Il le regarda avec un sourire en coin et se glissa sous la douche.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne pensait pas que Snape allait l'abandonner comme ça sur l'évier. Il fit la moue puis afficha un sourire digne d'un Serpentard. Il se déshabilla et rejoignit le plus âgé, se collant contre son dos, caressant son corps, sans aucune honte.

-Je vois que tu as fini par comprendre mon invitation, Potter

-Harry … Vu notre tenue, je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Harry

Severus ricana et fit face au plus jeune, ses mains se reposant d'autorité sur ses fesses. Il frotta son bassin contre celui de son jeune amant, lui arrachant un gémissement, réveillant par la même occasion sa propre envie. Harry ne resta pas en reste, il attrapa leur verge en main et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Snape grogna de satisfaction, il lui fit lâcher prise. Il le souleva par les cuisses et lui fit enrouler les jambes autour de sa taille. Il le coinça doucement entre lui et le mur carrelé de la douche. Il se frotta lentement contre son entrée. Il l'entraina dans un baiser langoureux et entra lentement en lui. Il attendit qu'il soit habitué à sa présence. Lorsqu'Harry bougea ses hanches, il ressortit presque entièrement de lui et revint tout aussi vite, lui arracha un gémissement. Il bouge rapidement semblant chercher un endroit en particulier. Lorsque le Gryffondor lui griffa le dos en laissant échapper, il sourit, il avait trouvé le point magique.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque son amant lui mordilla son oreille.

-laisse toi aller, ne te retiens pas

Il se mit à marteler sa prostate, les soupirs du plus jeune l'excitant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il donna encore quelques coups de rein et jouit profondément en lui. Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre et se libéra entre leurs deux corps. Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son professeur. Celui-ci sortit de son antre chaude et les lava, tout en le gardant contre lui. Une fois la douche finie, il lui souleva le menton pour l'embrasser et murmura contre ses lèvres

-Ton prochain fantasme, c'est dans quelle pièce ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, mon premier défi relevé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu *-*

Lyn


End file.
